Ice Cream
by Haruka Namikaze
Summary: [Shonen-ai] A Akaito no le gusta el helado. Bueno, pensándolo mejor, sólo hay un tipo de helado que sí es de su agrado. (-2010-)


Revisando mi antiguo pendrive, encontré algunos de mis híbridos antiguos XD así que decidí publicar sólo los más pasables. Este es uno de ellos, espero les guste .)

**Nº 22**  
**Drabble / Shonen-ai**  
**Pareja:** Akaito x Kaito  
**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los Vocaloids me pertenece.  
**-2010-**

* * *

**Ice Cream**  
by. Handaru (Haruka Namikaze)

.

.

A Akaito no le gusta el helado, es demasiado dulce para él. Kaito por su lado, lo ama. Es perfecto para sus sentidos, dulce, frío, de consistencia suave... Y dulce. Akaito prefiere el picante, los pimientos habaneros son su debilidad, y mientras más piquen mejor. En cierto modo son como él.

Sin embargo en más de una ocasión, y aunque no diga nada, le han entrado ganas de comer algo de helado cuando ve a Kaito hacerlo con tanto furor, pero cuando este le ofrece un poco, extrañamente sus ganas se esfuman.

Kaito ve un poco raro que Akaito solo coma pimientos, a cada rato y casi todos los días. "Un poco de helado no le hará mal'' piensa siempre que come mientras él está cerca, pero cuando le ofrece siempre se niega.

Los días calurosos desesperan a Kaito con facilidad, comiendo helado se tranquiliza, pero su mente funciona más rápido y solo quiere gastar una broma.

A Akaito los días calurosos le fastidian y eso tal vez sea lo único en que coincide con su hermano menor. Esos días, solo se recuesta sobre un mueble, cierra sus ojos y se pierde muy lejos en algún mundo ajeno, pensando tal vez en alguna canción… O en el peculiar aroma que siempre tienen los muebles de la casa Vocaloid.

Kaito puede llegar a ser muy necio y en algunas ocasiones insoportable, pero sabe que su 'esfuerzo' será en vano si es de Akaito de quien se habla. No porque este sea paciente (que de hecho, de eso no tiene nada) sino porque es obstinado y cuando decide algo, mantiene su decisión hasta el último momento; por eso, cuando a Akaito no le gusta algo, no cederá a ello ni aunque su vida dependa de eso... Por eso, si Kaito quiere que él lo pruebe, tendrá que ser rápido e inteligente.

Pero sin pensarlo mucho solo metió una cucharada repleta de helado de vainilla en la boca de un Akaito casi dormido y este como acto reflejo se sentó procesando todo, sintiendo el sabor de un super dulce y super frío helado con trozos de galleta. Se sintió asqueado de pronto y corrió hasta el baño que quedaba muy cerca de la sala escupiendo así todo en el lavamanos. Kaito curioso y divertido lo siguió, se sentía un poco culpable de que su hermano tuviese ganas de devolver su estómago, pero se sintió triunfante al ver sus ojos por el espejo... Al fin Akaito había probado algo de helado, y aunque no le gustaba, Kaito se sentía victorioso de haber logrado su objetivo.

Akaito se irguió y molesto, en parte por el calor y en parte por la 'broma' de su hermano, lo miró unos segundos pensando en reclamarle. Pero su molestia se disipó de pronto y quedó observándolo como en trance. Extrañamente, tenía ganas de comer helado... Y no precisamente porque le haya gustado el sabor.

Entonces comprendió...

Se acercó con parsimonia característica en él y no se detuvo sino hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro. Kaito se extrañó, muy pocas veces lograba tenerlo de ese mismo modo en que estaba ahora, y todas aquellas veces había sido en fotos o videos, pero nunca cuando ellos estaban solos, aun así y estando un poco nervioso por la mirada que le regalaba el otro, no se alejó.

Akaito con una mano sostuvo el mentón del otro y se acercó más, sacó su lengua sin apartar su vista carmesí de los azules que le observaban aún nerviosos, y lamió.

Limpió lenta y sensualmente todo el rastro de helado que reposaba en la comisura de los carnosos labios ajenos... Acarició el pecho, y se alejó con una expresión divertida por lo que había logrado.

A paso lento, Akaito se dirigió nuevamente al sofá, satisfecho por 'comer helado'. Kaito, más rojo que un tomate quedó en shock, pero cuando despertó no hizo más que subir corriendo a su habitación con el pote de helado entre sus manos.

A Akaito no le gusta el helado, es demasiado dulce para él. Pero si ese helado él lo puede saborear de los labios de su hermano, entonces se convierte en un postre magníficamente exquisito.

A Akaito solo le gusta el helado de Kaito.


End file.
